I'll Always Love You
by AmericanGamerGirl
Summary: Gilbert finds Elizaveta hurt in the woods. During her recovery he learns some new things about her and so does she about him. Will they be able to tell the truth about heir feelings for each other before it's to late? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

"Yes! I found the apple tree!"

As the awesome me climbs the tree, I hear a soft whimper and a gasp. I look around for the source of the noise. I'm about to give up when a few meters away, a clump of bushes rustle. I let my curiosity get the better of the awesome me. I finally find out what was making the noise. It was none other than Elizaveta.

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

I can feel the pain of my cuts and bruises as I finally stop moving. I can't move any more, the pain is too much. I examine the slash on my stomach. It doesn't appear to be deep, but the blood is seeping through my rag of a shirt. I'm trying to think of what else to use when I hear it.

"Kesesese!" Gilbert's laugh, dang it!

I look up to see him starring at me with that stupid smirk of his.

"Vell if it isn't Elizaveta. Kesesese!"

"Shut up Gilbert, why don't you just leave me alo-"

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

I watch as Elizaveta stops in the middle of her sentence with a gasp of pain. Now I notice her face is pale and covered in sweat. Her hands are covered in blood and so is her shirt. I can tell she is in deep pain and it looks like she is about to lose consciousness.

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

I feel my head becoming lighter and lighter. I start seeing dots swimming in my vision. The last thing I see before everything goes black is a pair of garnet eyes.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

I notice she is about to fall and quickly catch her. I pick her up bridal style and start running for West's house which is luckily near by. I get to the door and kick it in, knowing I will pay for it later. I yell for West to bring a medical kit fast. I hear him thunder down the stairs as I lay her down. He stops when he sees her laying limp on the table.

"Vhat happened?!"

"I don't know; I found her this vay."

"Vhere is she hurt?"

"Her arms are cut and bruised, I think her ankle is hurt, and she has a bump on her head."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of. She has a lot of blood on her hands and shirt."

"Gilbert, lift up her shirt."

"Vhat?!"

"Not like that! There is a lot of blood, she is probably hurt there,"

I do as he says, and I find a long gash on her stomach. It isn't very deep, thank heavens. I can't believe how beat up she is. Elizveta isn't weak. She is very strong, especially when she has her frying pan. Just thinking about it brings back horrible memories. So how could anyone hurt her? Why would anyone hurt her?

"GILBERT!"

"Vhat?"

"Pay attention! If you're going to pass out, go ahead and leave."

"I'm too awesome to pass out, what do you need my help with?"

_**Time Skip to 30 minutes**_

"Is she going to be ok now?"

"Ja, the stitches will hold, and she didn't lose too much blood."

"Vhy would someone do this?"

"I don't know vhy, but let me tell you this: whoever did this is going to pay and feel the pain 10 times worse than she did. They will regret this and wish they were dead."

I look at my bruder, thinking what he might be thinking. I know he trusted and respected Elizaveta and cared for her like a sister, thanks to Feliciano. Oh no, Feliciano! He was going to flip when he saw her.

"West, what are you going to do about Feliciano?"

"Vell, I guess we just tell him."

"Are you nuts? He is going to flip!"

"Who is going to flip?"

I turn to find Feliciano walking in to the kitchen. I can tell from West's expression that he knew he was coming in. I watch as he finally looks at the table after staring at us. A dismayed and confused expression crosses his face as his knees buckle and he starts to fall. He nearly hits the ground before West catches him. He turns toward me.

"I'm going to go put him in his room. You should look for her some clothes to wear when she comes to."

"Ok." I turn but West's next words stop me.

"Gil, don't worry too much. She will be fine. She's strong willed. Plus, she got patched up just in time. If you hadn't found her when you did she wouldn't be here."

I smile at his words. I know he is trying to cheer me up, but I can't help but worry. Yes, the awesome me can worry. I glance towards Elizveta once more before leaving. I go to my room in the basement. After a lengthy search for clean clothes, I finally find some decent clothes for her to wear after tearing through everything in my room. I go upstairs and place them on the table beside her. It's unsettling to see her like this. I sit in the chair with my back to the hall. I look at her face and her hair. She still has a flower in her hair, which makes me remember that day long ago. I'm still watching her when I hear a cough from behind me. I turn to see West with two beers in his hand. He hands me one and takes a swig of his. We sit in silence for a few minutes before he breaks it.

"You love her, don't you?"

"No," I look away, feeling a slight blush dust my cheeks.

"Ja, you do. I can tell."

"How?"

"Easy, you look at her the same way Feliciano does to people he cares a lot for."

"I look at her like Feliciano does you."

He sighs a little when I say that.

"I still don't see why people say that."

"Kesesese!"

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"Because it saves the pain."

"Pain?"

"She loves Roderich, not me. She chose him, not me. Besides, she doesn't even vant to be around me anymore."

"Wow."

"Yep. l I'm going to bed. Wake me if she gets up."

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

I wake to find I am lying on a table. I turn to find clothes placed beside me, and that I have been bandaged up. Even my ankle is wrapped up. I sit up, wincing at the pain, but it's not as bad as it used to be. I slide off the table and manage to land on my good ankle. I hobble out of the kitchen and start looking for a bathroom. I barely make it down the hall when I notice I am breathing hard. I go toward the wall to help support myself, but instead I end up sliding down to rest. As I rest, I look around to see where I am. There are no pictures or flags on the walls to give me an idea. Then it all comes back: Gilbert laughing at me when he found me. He must have brought me to West's house.

"You should rest."

I turn to see him leaning against the door to the living room. Watching me. I'm probably still pale and look like I've been in a train wreck. I realize I haven't answered him.

"I _am_ resting." I give him a smile.

He just shakes his head causing some of his bangs to fall which he slicks back.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"Vhat are you doing, anyways?"

"I was looking for the bathroom to change, but it wore me out."

"I see. You need to take it easy, ok? Here, let me help you."

i take the hand he offers me and he pulls me up like I'm weightless. He then takes me down the hall to the bathroom.

"Do you vant me to vait?"

"No, it's ok. I'll holler if I need you, ok?" I give him a weak smile.

He turns to leave, but I grab his arm.

"Hey, West? Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. If it's ok, Feliciano vants to see you."

"Sure, just let me make myself presentable. I look like a train wreck."

"Ok."

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

I wake to the sound of laughter coming from upstairs. Wait, laughter? She's awake! Grrrr! He didn't wake me up! I go to the mirror to see how bad my bed head is when I stop. Of course he didn't wake me. She doesn't want to see me, that's why. I'm turning to return to my bed when I hear the door open and the sound of boots.

"Vhat do you vant, bruder?"

"You told me to wake you up when she vas awake."

So he _was_ going to wake me up. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. Oh vell.

"How is she?"

"I'm going to be honest. She is still weak from her wound. She puts a smile on her face, but I know the difference. She needs rest. Lots of it."

"I see. Is she talking to Feliciano?"

"Ja."

"Then she will heal up in no time."

"Vhy do you say that?"

"She cares for him like a brother. Plus, he makes anyone smile or feel better. He is like a little ball of sunshine."

He gives a small smile at this. He looks at me then gestures with his head at the stairs.

"Do you think it's ok?"

"Vhat are you going to do, avoid her the whole time?"

"I could try."

"Gilbert, don't. You saved her. She at least has that to thank you for."

"Ok. I'll go upstairs, but only because the awesome me needs a drink."

We go upstairs together. I walk to the kitchen to get that drink, along with one for West. I then walk into the living room.

"Anyone else vant a drink?"

I avoid looking at Elizaveta while handing West his drink. Feliciano asks for wine. I look to Elizveta, knowing I can't avoid it. She still looks pretty bad but she is cleaned up. She keeps playing with the end of my shirt she is wearing. I wait a second longer before I leave for the kitchen. I get Feliciano's wine and decide to make myself something to eat before I go back downstairs. I go to the fridge and see it is filled with pasta and wrust. I take out some pasta and wrust and decide to make myself something like spaghetti. I just popped it in the oven when I hear a small gasp. I look to see Elizaveta using the wall to support herself. Her breathing is ragged and there is a little bit of sweat on her face.

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

I struggle to make it to the kitchen. It's sad that just a walk down the hall makes me this tired. I spot a chair close by. Ok, I can do this. I follow the wall then stop to catch my breath. I look up and see Gilbert watching me. I look back down at the floor, concentrating, and I push off of the wall to stand. Big mistake.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

I watch as she lets go of the wall. She takes a step, then falls. I reflexively jump forward and manage to catch her. When I do, I realize she is burning up. I pick her up and call West. He enters the kitchen and sees her limp in my arms.

"She has a fever."

"Maybe it's her ankle. Follow me."

I follow him as we go downstairs. He tells me to lay her on the bed. He then goes into the back room and comes back with some supplies. He looks at her ankle and shakes his head, then looks at me.

"Vhat is it, bruder?"

"Her ankle is broken. I'm going have to pop it back in. I need you to hold her leg for me."

I go and hold her leg as he rolls up her pant's leg. He looks at it then before I can blink, I hear the poping noise. I look to be sure and he nods. He hands me an ice pack to hold on her ankle as he wraps it. After her ankle is wrapped and she has a cool cloth on her face for the fever, I look to my bruder. He has double checked her bruises and cuts. He then looks at me.

"She should be good now."

"Bruder, vhat are we going to do?"

"For now, we'll monitor her and help her. We need to figure out what happened. Where did you find her?"

I realize I never told him. "She was near that huge apple tree."

"I see. vhy would she be there, though."

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Gil, that apple tree is between our house and Vash's."

"Do you think he did this?"

"No, if he did there would be bullet holes."

"Then who?"

West left after he had double checked everything again, leaving me with Elizaveta. I pull a chair up and sit beside her. I put my hand to her cheek, and it's not any warmer but it's not cooling either. She turns toward me when my hand touchs her cheek. Then she says my name. I thought she was awake, but she wasn't. I'm wondering what she is dreaming about when she says "_why?" _I feel something wet and realize she is crying. In my entire awesome life I have never seen her cry. I am about to wake her up when she says something that grabs my attention. "_Why did you leave, Gilbert?" _I can't help but wonder what she is talking about while she continues." _I thought you were going to save me." _When she says that, more tears fall. Wondering what she is dreaming about, I wake her up. Only then do I realize my mistake.

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

I wake to find Gilbert staring at me.

"What are you staring at?"

"You've been crying."

I feel my face and find that it's wet.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

Without thinking, I take the cloth that was on on her forehead and wipe her tears away. I look to see her face is red.

"Is your fever getting worse?"

I place a hand to her forehead, only to see her face redder. Is she blushing? No, of course she isn't. It's probably just the fever. Hmm, should I ask her? She probably won't answer.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do vhat?"

"You wiped away my tears and you felt my forehead."

"I was just trying to be nice."

She gives me a puzzled look before slowly shaking her head.

"Vhat is that for? I may be awesome,but I'm not cold hearted."

"Never said you were, Gil-Gil"

I look at her when she says that. Did she really just use my old nickname? It's probably just the fever talking; no need for me to hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

He's staring at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I just was trying to fill up the awkwardness but I may have made it worse. Crap. Now what am I going to do. With this fever, who knows what else I'll say. Why is he still starring at me?

"Will you stop that, please?"

"Stop vhat?"

"Starring at me."

"Ja, sure."

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

I was staring at her. This is so not awesome it's awkward. Maybe I should just leave. It will be better she doesn't want me around. I have to remember she loves him. I'm completely out of the picture. I'm going to leave.

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

He's leaving. Think Elizaveta. You need to fix this, not the awkwardness your friendship. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore. What if that's why he stopped coming over. Should I ask? Before thinking it through I grab his wrist.

"Wait, stay please." I say this as I look up at him.

He is still looking at the stairs. I let go of his wrist not that it mattered if I did or not. I'm to weak to do anything.

"Vhy were you crying?"

"Huh?"

"Vhy were you crying?"

"Oh, I was just having a bad dream that's all" 'More like a bad memory.'

"I see, do you vant to talk about it?"

"Eh, umm sure."

I watch as he moves the chair closer. Wait what's that creaking noise? _BAAAAMMMM!_ The chair broke. I guess it's a good thing he wasn't sitting in it though that would have been way funnier. I can't help but giggle at this.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

I hear the creak as the broken chair is move. Then it breaks. I glad I wasn't sitting it. That would of been very unawesome. Wait is she giggling? I bet she wished I had been sitting in it. West is going to be a little mad, but it is an old chair. I guess this means I will have to sit on the floor, joy.

"You can sit up here if you want to. I don't think i'm sick, sick..."

She trails off as I sit beside her on the bed. Vhy is she giving me that look?

"As you were saying?"

"Well I was crying because of the dream I was having."

"And that vas?"

"It was my torture."

"Eliza, vhat did they do to you?"

"I guess to tell you what they did I will need to start at the beginning. It's a long story."

"I've got time."

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

_"It started a few weeks ago. Roderich was acting weirder the usual. He kept watching and following me around the house. He wasn't giving me his glare or having his henchmen watch me. Plus we I made mistakes I didn't get punished..."_

"Vait you got punish, as in he hit you?"

"Can I finish then you ask questions?"

"Fine."

_"by his henchmen. They didn't really do anything in the punishment besides slap me or throw me to the floor, but I always got back up. I didn't let them have power over me while I was there. Besides as time went on I got use to it especially after two years. One evening when Roderich was playing the piano the phone rang. I answered it of course, it was his parents. When they found out who I was, they began talking about some kind of plans. I finally got them to calm down and tell me what they were talking about. They told me, it was plans for our wedding. I was shocked at about this. I mean we haven't dates much less he hadn't proposed and if he did I wouldn't say yes. I told them I had to go. When I hung up I went to talk to him. He told me about the plans. He told me he was doing it for land and money that was all. When he finished I stood and went to my room. It made sense now everything did. Why he kept me there away from my friends and family. I was now angry at this. I got my suit case and through my little amount of clothes in there. Grab my few pictures and books. Then got my money. I quickly changed out of my long maid dress and put on a pair of pants, and combat boots on. I went to my window and was greatful about the vines that grew on the wall."_

"I remember that vine. Kesesese! Good times."

"If I wasn't sick I would so hit you with my frying pan."

"I vas just kidding, Eliza."

"Sure you were Gil-Gil. May I continue?"

"Ja."

_"I threw my suitcase down then followed climbing down. I heard knocking coming from my room. He was asking me to come out so we could talk. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and ran. I Finally reached the garage and grabbed the first motorcycle I see and rode away. I had been going at a slow pace when I heard it. The thundering of other motors and shouts as they got closer. I quickly speed off onto another path. I was able to out run them or so I thought. As I reared a curve in the road, there they were waiting for me. I sped up going as fast as I could but it was no good there was to many. They caught me and pulled me off as my as my bike continued running through them taking down some as it sped by. They brought me to the camp they had set up. As we neared they throw me to the ground. Then they showed. Four guys dressed in black. They looked turkish or from the netherlands. They took me in the tent and pulled out these bat like objects. The one closest to me took the first swig, knocking me to the ground. I got up and tried to fight back. I did get two good punches to the guy next to me when they all swung. I tried to get up but one of them stepped on my ankle then I heard the cracking noise as he stompped on it. Bitting through the pain I got up to fight again when they pulled my hair and handcuffed my to the pole. They came back the next day and repeated the same thing. Hitting me over and over. They did this for the next five days for hours."_

I didn't realize I was crying till I felt myself being pulled into a tight hug.

"You don't have to finish, actually the awesome me commands you not to finish."

"Gil as much as I don't want to I have to."

He wipes away my tears with his thumb while giving me a look. He finally lets out a deep sigh as he pulls me closer to him until I am sitting in his lap. He gently pulls my head to his chest and slowly rocks me back and forth.

"Fine. Just don't push yourself to much ok."

I nod into his chest. I can't believe he is doing this, it's probably because I'm sick and hurt and he's taking pity on me. It still feels nice though. I just hope I'm not blushing.

_"FInally as the fifth day was coming to an end, they left. I tried once again to get my wrist free. Almost. Finally I was able to pull it through then the other. Next was the rope, it wouldn't come was eight ropes tied together in probably a thousand knots. I only got half of them undone when I could finally slip them off. I peeked out of the tent to find everyone asleep even the guard. I quietly snuck past them until I got to the woods then I took off. I ran as fast as I could fighting off the pain. I got maybe two miles at the most when I heard the shouts. Then the thudering footsteps of boots. I hid in the trees as men ran by me. I waited till the left the area then moved. I was able to walk down another path when I felt something against my back. I turned to find them behind me all four of them were there still dressed in black. They all had swords. I looked at all four of them before I tackled one of them. I managed to the sword out of his hands. We started fighting them I was barley able to hold them off. The one I had took down got up and pulled out another sword. He took a swipe at me and got my stomach. I couldn't hold them all off. I was losing and they knew it. With a clang my sword was gone. I feel to my knees. I no longer had the strenght to stand up. I waited to see what them would do. One of them walked forward grab my hair and forced me up. Then with a slap I was on the ground again, but this time I rolled myself over the hill. I felt my body slip and slide as I went down. I heard them shout as they went down after me. When i reached the bottom, I ran for it. I ran and ran. I ran till I fell down another hill and stopped by hitting a tree, with my head. I got up and started slowly walking till I fell against a tree near some bushes. Next thing I know your standing over me laughing."_

I feel as he stiffens at this. I look up and see he his pale, well paler then his normal albino skin.

"Gil, are you ok?"

"Eliza... I- I'm so... so sor-... sorry."

I feel him shaking a little and feel something hit the top of my head. Looking up again I see him crying. Wait he's crying. Gilbert never cries.

"Gil?"

I move until I'm facing him. I take my hand push his hair back. I use my thumb to wipe away some of his tears and pull him to my chest. I can still feel him shaking. I slowly rub his back in small circles as he repeatedly apologizes.

"Gil, why are you sorry?"

"Because, I- I bro-.. broke m- my pro... prom-... promise t- to you."

Then it hits me. The promise he made in the field when we were kids; the day he gave me the flower. I planted a whole bunch and had a clip made for it. I thought he had forgotten about it. I pull him closer.

"Gil, you didn't break it. How could you? You didn't even know. It's ok besides you did help, well save me. You kept your promise."

"I guess vhen you put it that vay, but i'm still not awesome, vell not as awesome for crying in front of you."

"You're kidding right? Gil, I think that makes you more awesome."

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

She called me awesome. Vell she said more awesome. Win, wait she probably is just saying this because of her fever. I bet the moment the her fever is gone. She will act like this never happened. It won't hurt to enjoy this just a little though. I'm such a bad person.

"Hey Eliza, are you hungry?"

"Is that supose to be a joke?"

"Maybe, when was the last time you ate?"

"Hmm, about a week ago."

"A WEEK AGO!? You're coming with me!"

I jump off the bed, turn around, and throw her over my shoulder.

"Gil, put me down!"

"No."

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

I think a second then shift her to bridal style.

"Better?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe..." I can't keep the small smile off my face as I race upstairs with her.

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

I feel my face turn bright red as he throws me over his shoulder. I forgot how tall he was and strong. He is buffer then he use to be. What am I thinking! Ok you have to remember he doesn't love you. I need him to put me down. I think my yelling worked. Oh he is enjoying this. Sigh but it is nice being pampered. Something smells good. Maybe it won't hurt to eat a little bit of something.

"Gil, what is that?"

"Oh, I made something like spaghetti. I hope it hasn't been messed with."

"What do you mean?" I look at him as he places me into a chair.

"Vell, if West touched it, it's going to have a lot of wrust in it, and if Feli touched it, it's going to be super seasoned."

"Oh, I see. I'm sure it's fine either way."

I watch as he works his way around the kitchen. Adding spices and such before getting plates and forks. Hmmm, maybe Feli has rubbed off a little on him. I just hope I don't see a curl.

"Vhat do you vant to drink?"

"Ummm, how about water?"

"Ok."

I couldn't help but feel a little useless as he did everything while I sat there.

"Vhat's vrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You look down,"

"Sorry. I just feel a little useless since I can't do anything, that's all"

"Eliza, you're not useless, you're hurt. You need to heal, Ok?"

He says this as he sits our plates down. They look like mountains! There's no way I can eat all of this. Of course, he is already digging in. At least some things never change. I better start eating. Wow this tastes good.

"This is good, Gil. Did you cook it by yourself, or was it tampered with?"

"It was all me."

I look up to see he has a small smile on his face.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

She likes my cooking. Yes! She looks like a chipmunk. It's kind of cute. She just got sauce on her. She still doesn't eat ladylike, I see.

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

He's starring at me again. He saw me slurp my noodles. Don't turn red, don't turn red.

"Eliza, is your fever getting higher?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Your face is red."

CRAP!

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

Her face just turn redder. Hmmm is it possible that she is blushing?

"Hey Gil, do you wanna watch some movies?"

"Sure, vhy not. I'll make the popcorn."

"How can you still be hungry?"

"Easy, I'm -..."

"Awesome like that I know."

She's giggling hmmm.

After the popcorn was made, the tv move, movies picked, and extra blankets we were ready. I put the first one in and hit the lights. When the lights started to flicker. Hmm. I paused the movie and heard it. It was raining. It probably will pass over. As we started the movie I heard it _BOOOM_, thuder. Then flash! I better find the flashlights. I'm about to get up when I hear a whimper.

"Eliza?"

"Y- yea.. yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of c-... course."

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"Ummm, no reason and I'm not stuttering see."

Elizaveta's Point Of View

_BOOOOOOOMMM_! "Ahhh!"

Why did it have to be a thuderstorm? I can't let no one find out. Ok I'll just go to the bathroom that way no one will see me freak out. Just keep calm until then and don't stutter.

"Eliza, are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, why do ask?"

"Vell one you screamed when it thudered, and two your hiding under the blankets."

"I'm not hiding under the blankets, i'm just cold, and two I was just started that's all."

"Are you still afraid thuderstorms?"

"No of cour-...

_BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

I couldn't help it I screamed. I went backunder the covers. I heard someone chuckling and realized it was Gilbert.

"Are you really laughung at me?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so small.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

"I'm not laughing at you. I was chuckling about when we were kids and you did this. Only difference is we don't have a fort. I slowly move towards her and pick her up on to my lap with her head on my chest. I then lean over to her ear before talking.

"Eliza, I never told you... "

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

As soon as I heard the crack of thuder I bury my head into his shoulder. I can feel myself tremble as the storm goes on. I'm so weak for this for being scared of them, but I do have my reasons. I then feel as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"It's ok Eliza, remember that they are over. The wars are over and your not alone. You got the awesome me."

"Gil, I know they are over and that I'm not alone, but everytime I hear thuder or see lighting the memories come flooding back. Of those horrible times back then thanks to the wars."

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

I feel as she shudders again as the thuder booms and lighting flashes. I get an awesome idea even though it is childish.

"Eliza do me a favor and close you eyes. Don't open till I say ok."

"Ok?"

I dash upstairs and grab some spare blankets when I'm tackled to the ground.

"Ve~ Gilbert! Have you sent West? I can't find him." He says this with a pout like face.

"Have you checked his bedroom?"

"Yes!"

"The kitchen, or the porch, or the livingroom?"

"Yes, yes, and yes..."

"Have you checked his office?"

"Ye-... No. I'm not aloud in there."

"I see, since West is advoiding you, you can help me."

"Really! Wait are you doing."

"Building a fort..." It sounds so childish.

"Wait! Your building a fort, but it's raining and it's scary and I don't want to get wet!"

"I'm building it inside, now are you going to help?"

"Si!"

So we grab a few more blankets on our way back down. As soon as we get there we get to work, all while Eliza keeps her eyes closed. She does keep asking what we are doing and I keep saying just wait and see. We finally finish after what seemed like an hour.

"Ok Eliza, this is a little childish but keep an open mind. Now open your eyes and see the awesomeness."

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

I open my eyes to see that Gilbert's old room is now covered in blankets. I can't even see the tv with the flashlight. I look and see Feli adding a white flag to the top of it.

"Gil, is this a fort?"

"Yes, isn't it awesome."

I just give him a smile. I stand up and manage to make it to the enterance. I then step inside. I see Feli sitting on a mound of pillows with flashlights. I see the tv is in the back and the popcorn is in front of it. I sit on a pillow just as Gil crawls inside. I can't help but keep smiling thinking he did this like when we were kids.

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

She's smiling sucess. Now just got to keep her from thinking of the storm.

_BOOOOMMMMM!_

I watch as she and Feli jump at the sound of thuder. I got it!

"Hey let's tell stories, but we need to make sure they are awesome stories not lame."

"Ve~ me first! Me first! If that's ok Miss Elizaveta?"

"Go right ahead Feli."

"Ok! It all started long ago in the land of pasta..."

After about two hours of hearing his story I started to get bored. I look and see Eliza is listening to his every word. I watch as she slowly lays down next to me, since we were sitting close together in the fort. Then she does something that surprises me. She lays her head on my leg.

"You don't mind do you, Gil, if I lay here. My head keeps sinking into the pillows."

"It's ok, I don't mind"

"Ok" She flashes a smile as she says that.

I'm glad she is smiling again I hated seeing her sad. My thoughts stop when I hear boots on the stairs. That must be West.

"Are you all ok"

"Ja bruder, just telling stories. Care to join?"

"I can't to much paperwork."

"I see, vell that's to bad, bruder."

I hear as he goes back upstairs. He really needs to take a day off. I look back to Feli and see he is still telling his story, it sure is long. After another hour he reaches the end.

"Then the pasta queen and the artist king lived happliy forever after. The end." He says this with a yawn.

"Feli vhy don't you go get in bed."

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

I hide my own yawn after seeing him yawn. I hear Gli tell him to go get in bed when I sit up.

"Feli, if you want I can tuck you in like old times."

"You don't have to Miss Elizaveta. Your hurt and I don't want to cause you any problems since your a guest and well hurt..."

"It's ok Feli, it won't hurt. I will just be a little slower.

I watch as he crawls out of the fort taking some pillows with him.

"Hey Eliza vhy don't you go ahead vhy me and Feli clean up."

"Are you sure."

"Ja."

I walk up stairs slowly then down the hall. I go to the kitchen for a glass of water as I wait for Feli. The water feels good on my throat mainly since it's hot due to my fever. I hear him as he comes upstairs.

"Miss Elizaveta?"

"I'm coming, Feli."

We walk down the hall together then into his room. It's neater then what I use to. West must have rubbed off on him, or he is cleaning up after him. I tuck him in and tell him goodnight, that I would see him in the morning. I then leave the door open a little as I leave. I stop by West's office and see the door slightly open. I knock quietly on the door.

"Ja?" He says this as he turns.

"Oh Eliza, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need something?"

"I don't mean to bother you, but do you have any pain killers?"

"Does it hurt to bad?"

"No, just a little."

"Ok, here take these." He hands me a bottle off the shelf.

"Thank you West."

Without really thinking I walk over a give him a hug as I tell him goodnight. I turn to leave but before I do I tell him, "Don't work to hard ok."

"Ok."

I then walk back to the kitchen and take the medicine. Then I walk back downstairs and see all of the blankets and pillows gone. I walk towards the bed and see Gil laying there with an arm over his eyes. Is he asleep? I don't want to wake him up. I turn to leave when I feel him grab my hand, gently.

"Here, I was just laying down for a moment."

"Hey Gil, if you don't mind of course, could you sleep down here with me?"

I know my face is red. Thank goodness the power is off.

"Sure."

**Gilbert's Point Of View**

I crawl back on to the bed and lay as close to the wall as I can get. I feel the bed move a little as she lays down then she surprises me again.

"Gil, do you mind if we lay kind of close?"

What did she mean? I felt as she slowly pulls me toward her then put her head on my chest as she throws a blanket over us.

"Night Gil. Thank you for everything."

"No problem, Eliza."

Next thing I know she is asleep. I lean over a little and take the clip out of her hair and put it on the headboard. I move the hair out of her face then smile. She looks so peaceful. I then make a bold decision. I lean closer to her and go to give her a kiss on her cheek when she moves. Uh oh. I shouldn't have done that. I know my face is red now.

**Elizaveta's Point Of View**

I shouldn't have moved, but I'm a little glad I did. I move closer to him and snuggle into his chest.

I then whisper one more time,"Night Gil."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gilbert's Point Of View**_

She was awake the whole time! Wait a second, she isn't hitting me. Matter of fact she snuggled into my chest. Of course, the fever and medicine is making her delusional. I better just go to sleep and act like nothing happened.

_**Time Skip to Morning**_

I wake to the sunlight shining in my eyes. I must have forgotten to shut the curtains. I finally gain some feeling in my body when I feel something warm on my chest. I look down and see Eliza in the same position as when we went to sleep. I see that she has thrown the blanket off and she is shivering. I manage to grab the blanket without moving too much and cover us up again. I shut the curtains before laying back down. I wrap my arm around her so she can warm up. I close my eyes to sleep just a little more.

_**Elizaveta's Point Of View**_

I wake up and see the room is dark. What time is it? I don't want to get up, I'm so warm and cozy! Wait, why is the pillow moving? I slowly pick my head up and see I'm on Gil's chest. Wait! My head was on Gil's chest and I was cozy? I feel him move. I look up and see he is still asleep. His hair is falling in his eyes. I reach up and very slowly move his hair out of his eyes. It's soft and poofy. He moves again and I freeze. He moves his head then he moves his arms, which he has around me. He moves me to where I'm on the side of the wall.

"Gil, are you awake?"

I wait to see if he answers. All I get is silence. I try to move a little but he has a strong grip. Giving up since I'm still to weak to fight him off I lay my head back down on his chest. I look up and start playing with his hair again. I can't believe even with bed head it still looks nice. I stop playing with his hair and wonder how deep of a sleeper he is. Slowly I run my finger from his hair down his nose. I wait and see if anything happens. Nothing does so I continue. I then take my finger and trail it down his cheek to his neck then his chest. I then take and run it down his arm. He still doesn't move. I don't want to wake him up since I have no clue what time it is. I just lay there and close my eyes for a minute.

_**Gilbert's Point Of View**_

I wake to a slight tingly feeling on my face. I try to figure out what it is when it stops. Then it happens again. I hear a sigh like sound when it reaches my arm and stops. I slowly peek out of one of my eyelids and see she has her eyes closed. Is she going back to sleep? When I hear her breathing deepen I know my answer. I carefully move her hair, feeling how soft and long it is in the process. I look down at her and kept help but think how pretty she is with her long hair that frames her face. Her eyelashes as they lay on top of her cheek. Her small smile she has with no worries or sadness in sight. Her lips are a red like rose petals on in the springtime . It's almost to much to handle, and I kept help but smile at her. I wonder if she could ever like me or love me, probably not. I feel her snuggle closer to my chest as she wraps an arm around me. She 's warm, I bring my hand up and feel her forehead. Her fever has gone down but she's still hot.

"Gil?"

I look to see her looking up at me with her big green eyes.

"Ja, Eliza?"

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your fever." I move my hand as I say this.

"Not that, I ment why were you looking at me like that?"

"Like vhat?"

"LIke I'm candy or something."

"...I didn't realize I was."

"It's ok."

"Ummm hey Eliza, do you remember last night?" I might as vell ask.

"Yes, the fort and story. Oh, we never finished our movie or popcorn."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Umm, I remember asking you to sleep down here. I also remember falling asleep on you because you were so warm."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, besides when I woke up and you flipped me to the wall as you pulled me close."

"I did vhat?"

"You wrapped your arms tighter around me. Turned over with me in your arms and pulled me close. I then feel asleep."

Did I really do that? Oh vell, too late now.

_**Elizaveta's Point Of View**_

I wonder why he is asking so many questions about last night. _*gasp*. _He must be asking if I remember the kiss.

"Gil, is there something I should remember."

"Nope, nothing, nothing at all."

"Ok? Hey Gil, are you hungry?"

"Ja, vhat do you vant for breakfast?"

"I don't know, you pick."

I glance up at him to see him starring at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Hey Gil, penny for your thoughts?"

"Ha, I have to many awesome answers."

"Oh?"

"Let's go get breakfast, Eliza."

"Ok."

_**Gilbert's Point Of View**_

She doesn't seem to remember or she doesn't want to remember. It was an accident though. I need to get it out of my head. It ment nothing, it ment nothing. I wonder if she realizes that she is still on my chest, and that she is still well hugging me. I pick her up and go to the edge of the bed. I stand up and strech for a second then pick her back up as I head upstairs. I sit her in a chair and get started cooking.

"Gil, what are you cooking?"

"Egg sandwiches."

"Yum! Oh hey Gil, where's Gilbird?"

As if on cue a little yellow bird comes chirping from the hallway and sits itself on my head.

"Right here. Kesesese!"

I feel Gilbird leave then I hear giggling.

I turn and see Gilbird playing with Eliza's hair. I finish making our sandwiches and walk over to her. I set the plates down and pick Gilbird up. I put him on the table and tear some bread up for him, so we can eat in peace.

"These are good Gil, maybe I should get you to cook for me more often."

"Their just egg sandwiches, Eliza. You act like this is some five star meal."

"I was just trying to give you a compliment and this is good."

"Well dranke."

"Hey Gil, do you want to finish our movie?"

"Sure."

I stand up and grab our plates and cups. I put them in the sink and wash them.

"I could have done that you know."

"Gil, I've been here almost two days. I can help out, besides I have no high fever. My pain is starting to fade from my bruises. I should be able to walk right soon. I don't know about my stomach though, that might take time."

"Just don't push yourself, ok. West is an awesome doctor, but he isn't going to be here if you get hurt again."

"What do you mean he want be here?"

"Oh, West is leaving to go visit some other company with his boss and Feli."

"Feli's also leaving?"

"Ja, he's going to visit his family for the hoildays."

"What's today's date?"

"December 22, vhy do you ask?"

"December 22! It's almost Christmas! I don't have any presents!"

As she starts yelling I see two pieces of paper on the table. I pick them up and see they are addressed to Elizveta and I.

"What's that, Gil?"

"They're from my bruder, here's yours."

I open mine to read what it saids.

_Gilbert,_

_Sorry I didn't say bye before I left, but I had to catch my flight. I will be back Christmas morning. Please don't destory the house and don't forget to feed the dogs._

_P.S. Don't worry I got you an "awesome" present_.

I can't help but smirk at his letter. I look over and see Eliza looking at her letter with a big smile on her face. What does her say?

_**Elizvaeta's Point Of View**_

I open West's letter when Gil hands it to me.

_Elizaveta,_

_Here is the key you gave me from awhile ago, thought you would need it since it's this close to Christmas. I hate to ask this of you since you are hurt, but can you be sure Gilbert doesn't do anything to reckless while watching my house? Also if he causes you any problems don't hold back on the frying pan plus I will get him when I get home. If you need any medicine, it's in the cabinet beside the fridge._

_P.S. Take care and get plenty of rest see you on Christmas._

_P.P.S. PAAASSSSTTTTAAAA! Ve~ Ciao Mrs. Elizaveta see you on Christmas!_

He kept the key, I knew I made the right choice giving it to him. We are going to need to take a trip and we are going to need some bags.

"Hey Gil, can we take a trip then watch our movies?"

"Ja, vhere are we going?"

"To a storage unit."

"Ok?"

Gil grabs some keys thens walks out he then comes back with a bag in his hands.

"What's that?"

"West thought of everything, but I think Feli picked it out."

I take the bag and find clothes inside. Thankfully they are not to girly. I rush to the bathroom to change into them when I walk out Gil takes one look at me and shakes his head.

"What?"

"You look like a girl."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing it's just different that's all."

I look down at what I'm wearing. I have on a forest green turtleneck, dark (with light pathes) skinny jeans, and my combact boots. I have my long hair into a high ponytail,but it still falls down my shoulder blades. I didn't think I looked to girly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gilbert's Point Of View**_

When Eliza walked out, I swear my jaw dropped. She looks amazing. The turtleneck's neck green makes her eyes pop and shows off her fair skin. The skinny jeans fit her perfectly, and her hair even in a ponytail it still looks beauitful.

"Gil?"

"Ja?"

"Your starring again."

"Sorry you just got something in your hair."

"Well, can you get it out?"

I walk over and act like I just pulled something out of her hair.

"So Eliza, are you ready now?"

"Not yet, I need a jacket."

"You can borrow one of mine, come on."

We walk downstairs where she sits on the bed while I go get our jackets. I pull on a light, persian blue jacket while I give her my thick black hoodie.

"Here."

"Thanks Gil."

I turn and find the bed completely made even the pillows are fluffed.

"How in the world did you do that in the thirty seconds I was looking in the closet."

She looks like she is actually thinking before saying, "I'm a ninja."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I feel a pillow hit me in the back and I can't help but chuckle.

"You shouldn't have done that Eliza."

_**Elizaveta's Point Of View**_

I watch as Gilbert picks up the pillow and walks toward me with an evil yet playful glint in his eyes. Uh- oh.

"Can I get a head start since I'm hurt?"

"You get until the count of ten."

I race as fast as I can up the stairs, thankful that I'm healing faster thanks to the medicine West left me. I can hear Gil counting. He's on three I have plenty of time.

"TEN! Ready or not here I come!"

What happen to four through nine! I dash to the livingroom and hide behind the couch and the wall. I hear as he thunders up the stairs.

"Eliza, come out, come out where ever you are."

I feel something stabing me in my leg and look down. Perfect! This will certainly make things interesting. Now all I need is some water.

I hear the sound of boots get louder as he nears the couch. I look and see I could squeeze to the other side. I move as quietly as I could to the other side with my ace in hand. I made it out and behind the left seat when I hear him shout found you behind the couch. Nice try Gil.

_**Gilbert's Point Of View**_

I thought she was behind the couch. The rug has been moved and so has the couch.

"Hey Gil!"

"Eliza?" I turn to face her.

SPLASH!

"Where did you get a watergun?!"

"From behind the couch."

"Eliza, I'm so going to get you."

"Bring it on Gil-Gil."

With that I charged after her, I didn't try to catch her at first, but that soon changed when she kept spraying with that supersoaker. I did finally catch her after getting almost completely soaked. It was then my turn. I pumped the supersoaker and took aim. She was soaked before we even started chasing eachother.

_**Elizaveta's Point Of View**_

I had to think of something fast. I'm getting soaked by the minute. I kept slipping on the floor in my wet socks. He's right behind me; I took a sharp turn into the kitchen and lost my footing.

BAAAMMM!

Well that hurt. I slowly bring my knee to my chest to check for bruising, all good.

"That looked like it hurt."

I turn and see Gilbert beind me. This could work to my advanage. I can't help but smirk a little.

"Gil, it really hurts." I use my best pouting face.

"Here let me see."

As soon as he puts the watergun down, I grab it and stand up with it pointing at him.

"Now where were we?"

I see him give a small smile at this, but then I see the glint in his eyes. He's up to something. That's when it happens, he tackles me to the ground with the supersoaker slidding out of reach.

"Submit."

"Never."

"You really shouldn't have said that, frau."

_**Gilbert's Point Of View**_

I sit up and pin her legs under me and raise my hands.

"Submit or else."

"Or else what? You'll tickle me to death."

"That's not a bad idea actually." With that said I began tickling her.

"Gil- HAHA! bert! Sto- op!"

"Say you submit and that I'm the awesomest guy you know."

"Fin-HAHAH! ne! I su- bmit! And your **_not_**the awesomest guy ever."

"Oh really." I began to tickle her harder.

"Ah, Sto-... Stop! Tick-... Tickling me."

"Say I'm the awesomest guy ever and I will."

"If- you... don't I won't gi- give you your presents on Christmas."

"That's fine I'll keep yours too."

She went silent, well as silent as someone can while being tickled.

"Fine your the awesomest guy I know! Now ple- please stop!"

I did ask she asked.

"You know I will get payback later."

"That's fine, this was worth it."

I say it with a smirk to prove my point, while she just glares at me.

"Now we have to wait to leave since we're soaked."

"In my awesome defence, you started it."

"Gil, can you do me a tiny favor?"

"Ja, sure?"

"Can you get off of me please."

I feel my face heat up as I realize I'm still sitting on her then I get an idea, a super awesome idea. I slowly lean down and whisper in her ear, as I tilt her head up alittle, "Vhat if I don't vant to, Eliza?"

I watch as a light red shoots across her face. Yes! The awesome me can make her blush. I then lean down until we are barley inches apart from eachother. I look into her eyes and see confusion along with surprise. I then look down at her lips. I smirk as I close the space between us, laying a kiss on her cheek. I then sit back up with a smile on my face.

"Got ya, frau."

With that she glares even more, but it's looks almost like she's disappointed.

"Gil, you have to the count of five before I get my frying pan."

I quickly hop off at the mention of that demonic pan. Seriouly, whoever gave that to her is evil and **SUPER **un-awesome.

"Thank you, now can I ask you something?"

"Ja?"

"Why are you calling me frau again? You said you wouldn't ever speak German again. What changed your mind?"

"Nothing really. I was dared for a while not to say it asnd it felt weird. I never actually stopped. Oh, I'm calling you frau again because I can."

I say this while winking at her which earns me an eyeroll.

_**Elizaveta's Point Of View**_

I actually thought he was going to kiss me. What is wrong with me? Gilbert is my friend. He is nothing more, even if I wish he was. I need to get my head straight before I do something I regret. Why hasn't he got off of me yet? Doesn't he know he's sitting on my cut? Well that worked, he must really hate my frying pan.

"Gil, I'm going to go change again. Then we can leave."

"Alright, Eliza."

After a few minutes I finally picked out a dark blue sweater with a white tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and my combact boots. When Feli gets back, I'm going to ask him about the skinny jeans. I walk out to see that Gilbert is sitting on the couch. He thankfully changed into some dry clothes.

"You ready to go Gil?"

"Ja."

As he stands up to grab his coat he stopped and looks at me.

"Gil, your starring again."

"Sorry... just here."

I look to see he is holding out my clip. I feel my hair and finally realize that I don't have it.

"Thanks Gil."

I look up to see him looking a me again. I then notice that there's a few water droplets on his face. I reach my hand and feel that his hair is still wet from where I soaked him earlier.

"Really Gil, it's freezing and wet outside, and your are about to go outside with your hair wet."

"Vhat's the matter frau, vorried about the awesome me."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not either way your not leaving till your hair is dry. Besides you wouldn't want the awesome you to be sick on Christmas would you?"

"Not really."

"That's what I thought. now come here."

I grab his hand and take him to the bathroom. I grab a towel and tell him to sit down. I then walk over and start drying his hair.

"Eliza what are you doing?"

"Drying your hair."

"I mean, vhy? I am a grown man who can do this himself."

"Well, do you want to do it by yourself Mr. I'm a big boy. I'm almost done."

"Not really since your almost done."

"There all done."

He looks up at me with a glint in his eyes. He then stands up and and grabs the towel from my hands. He takes it and throws it over my shoulders while pulling it to bring me closer. I look up at him only to see him leaning down.

"Gi-...Gil?"

I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"Hey Eliza, danke."

As he says that he gently kisses my cheek.

"Your welcome?"

I'm glad my voice came out strong, but I know my face is heating up. I quickly move out from under the towel and out of the bathroom. I race to the livingroom and sit down. Why does he keep doing that? Does he know? Is that why, he keeps teasing me, because he knows he can I hear as he enters the livingroom, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Are you ready, to go?"

"Yes, just let me throw on a coat."

I pull back on the hoodie he gave me and toss the hood up. I walk out the door and wait for him as he locks up. I look up and see it's cloudy and cold. I wonder if it will snow; I hope it does after Christmas Eve. I don't want West and Feli to be stuck in the airport.

"Let's go."

I follow him to his blue chevy camaro. I'm about to open my door when he stops me and opens it.

"Thanks."

We are almost halfway to the storage complex when Gilbert's phone starts ringing.

_I'm Awesome_

_No your not dude don't lie._

_I'm Awesome_

He answers it before it can continue anymore, to my relief. I turn to look out the window, but before I do I see him hold the phone away as rapid Spanish came out of the phone.

_**Gilbert's Point Of View**_

I'm about to turn when my phone started ringing to the song _I'm Awesome_.

"Hallo"

"Gilbert! Necesito que me hagas un favor, por favor."

"English Antonio!"

"Sorry mi amigo, I need you to do me a favor please."

"Vhat kind of favor?"

"I need you to come to work."

"VHAT!"

"I know your on vacation, but we really need you please mi amigo."

"Ve?"

"I have Franics and mi little tomato."

I have to hold the phone away as some yelling comes through the phone. I'm guessing that is Lovio. He really hates that nickname.

"Fine, I'll come in, but you will have to vait I have a friend with me.

"Amigo! Who is this friend, hmmm?"

"She isn't anyone."

"Oh, it's a chica huh? Bring her with you!"

"Tonio she probably doesn't want to come."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"...No."

"That's what I thought, now ask her then call me back."

"Fine -."

I didn't get to finish before I hear the click of the phone. I turn to Eliza, so I can ask her, but she is looking out the window.

"Hey Eliza..."

"We should go, it sounds like Antonio really needs you."

She gives a smile before going to look back out the window, but then she turns back around.

"Hey Gil, do you think it will be different since I haven't been around in two almost three years now suddenly boom I'm back."

"Nein, they will be happy to see you."

I look at her and see the doubt in her eyes as I make the U- turn to head towards the cafe.

"Eliza it will be fine, and if your good I'll let you sing with me. I could be like he old times in high school."

"Gil, I am not singing. I sucked in high school and I still do."

"Eliza, you rocked in high school and still do."

"Whatever you say Gil... Woah we're already here."

"Yep, let's go."

I open her door for her and rush her in to the booth near the stage so she can be within eyesight.

"I'll be back before you know it."

I then race to the stage when I see Antonio.

"I'm here and you **SO** owe me for this. Is everyone ready?"

"Si!"

"Then let's go."

I walk out on stage wih my guitar. Francis goes and sits behind the drums; Toni grabs he bass while walking to me.

"We got some songs that some of the customers want to hear.

"Ok, let's do this."

I look at crowd then back to my friends before I start singing.

(Guitar Strum)

She's going out to forget they we're together.

All that time he was taking her for granted.

She wants to see if there's more.

Than he gave her she's looking for.

He calls her up.

He's tripping on the phone now.

He doesn't want her out there and alone now.

He knows she's movin it.

Knows she's using it.

Now he's losing it.

She don't care.

Everybody

(Small guitar strum)

Put up your hands.

Say I don't wanna to be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Feel the beat now if you've got nothing left.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Back it up now.

You've got a reason to live.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Feelin' good now.

Don't be afraid to get down.

SayI don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

He was always giving her attention.

Looking hard to find the things she mentioned.

He was dedicated, but most suckers hate it.

That girl was fine, but she didn't appreciate him.

She calls him up.

She's tripping on the phone now.

He had to get up and he ain't coming home now.

He's trying to forget her.

That's how we come with him when he first met her.

When they first got together.

Everybody put up your hands.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Feel the beat now if you got nothing left.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Back it up now.

You got a reason to live.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.


End file.
